


4's an adventure

by RainbowCat101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Don't hate this, Gen, How did this even come about?, I can't control opinions, I rewrote this instead of sleeping, Lots of people and relatinships mentioned, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in These Fandoms together, No super futuristic stuff, Or what's closest to it, What was i on?, college AU?, or do, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCat101/pseuds/RainbowCat101
Summary: 4 friends decide to go outside and enjoy the day, but now that's ruined. Why? Who knows! Sam, Spencer, Alex, and Tony are now soaked and waiting for Sam's brother to come get them, but the world laughs at the fact that they'll be let off easy. All it takes is curiosity and they see something that's impossible. Right?





	4's an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a short story for my creative writing class and i thought i would just post it and then hide from the world for a few days because of the thought of someone seeing my work is giving me anxiety. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this wacky ride of a story. Also, sorry for the possible OOCness.

It was a sunny, bright day outside and was perfect for almost anything, until a sudden rainstorm had appeared, which resulted in 4 friends looking for shelter. “See, I told you it was gonna rain!” one of them continued, “But, no don’t listen to the genius over here!” The group decided to go outside since it was nicer than most days, but that was 10 minutes ago and now they were all were regretting the decision for different reasons.

In front of the group, almost like leading them was Sam. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt with the phrase ‘I feel like a freak’ on it, the letters looking like a melting font and below was a human figure, half was of an angel with wings and the other half was of a demon with horns.

Behind, Sam was Spencer. He was wearing his usual slacks with his coat jacket that was now buttoned-up and had his satchel around him, holding on to a little umbrella he had with him.

To the right of Spencer was Alexander. He was wearing a Lincoln green hoodie, gray sweatpants and sneakers. Alex was trying to get under Spencer’s small umbrella as much as possible.

To the left of Spencer was Anthony. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a light blue symbol on the front with black jeans and gray sneakers. He had brought his backpack with him filled with his many gadgets, so he was using that as a roof for now.

“Hey guys, There’s a place we could use as shelter for now!” Sam shouted, pointing to place under connected shops, they all hurry over to it. Once, the group was under they stood there waiting, “Now what?” Alex speaks after a few minutes. “We wait for the storm to stop or pass.” Sam says, but then Alex quickly retorts, “Hopefully, that’s soon since it is pouring.” Spencer, then says, “The intensity of a rainstorm doesn’t actually cause the duration of the precipitation to be shorter. Rain doesn't really work like that. The atmosphere everywhere contains a ton of water. And under a stable combination of temperature, pressure, and humidity, all that moisture-“ 

Suddenly, Tony interrupts Spencer, “Okay. Okay. We get it. How about we just call someone to pick us up.” Sam, Spencer and Tony pulled out their phones, seeing who could be able to drive to them. Alex looked around, awkwardly because it’s pretty old and outdated according to their generation, plus he kinda dropped it in mop water. So, Alex looked around and something caught his attention. A very faint blue light was glowing around a corner. Alex didn’t even think about what he was doing when he ducked under and went through a small torn space in the rusty fence and shuffled sideways through a short, narrow passageway. He looked left and froze at the sight, as if the phenomena kept him in place.

Meanwhile, Sam was finishing up his conversation with his brother over the phone. It was decided that Sam’s big brother, Dean and his buddy Hercules would get them. Tony contacted most of his friends, who couldn’t get them at the moment. Clint was at work. Natasha was at her fighting class with Angelica and Peggy. Bruce didn’t pick up. Tony didn’t even try to contact Thor since he was visiting his home and family, Steve was most likely on a date with his boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. James was out of state, visiting family.

Spencer contacted all his friends and they either were unavailable to get there or he knew they had something important and he didn’t want to bother them. Emily and Aaron were studying for a test coming up, also Rossi was most likely doing the same. JJ was with Eliza and Laurens with no kind of fast transportation. Derek didn’t answer his phone, which was strange since that rarely happens. Penelope answered, but told him she couldn’t get to him and that she would try to contact Lafayette. After figuring out who was getting them, all they had to now was wait. 

Tony was finished checking his gadgets. Spencer was waiting for them, when he noticed Alex wasn’t with them. “Um…Guys, where’s Alex?” Spencer questioned, both of them look around to find nothing of Alex, Sam ended his call and started searching. Five minutes have passed and they were still looking until Tony had spotted the blue light from the corner of his eye, “Hey, over here!” Tony called to the other two boys. He pointed to the blue light, “Maybe Alex is over there.” Tony stated, as he ducked under the fence and shuffled sideways through the passageway, Sam was calling after Tony telling him not to go, but Tony ignored him. Sam, then huffed and struggled his way through the fence, following after Tony. Spencer not wanting to wait alone followed the two boys as well.

Tony looked left and saw Alex and what he was entranced by, Tony would be lying if he wasn’t somewhat memorized by the sight, but Alex was what he was looking for. “Hey Alex, snap out of it.” Tony says, waving his hand in front of Alex’s face, then Sam appeared, seeing the situation he tries to help, shaking Alex by the shoulder, then Spencer appears and gets in front of Alex, getting his attention. 

“WH-What? Huh?” Alex stutters, breaking out of his hypnotized state. “Dude, you okay?” Tony questions, as Sam and Spencer look to him for an answer. “Hey, I’m okay. But what is that?” Alex gestures to the strange thing. It was a bright blue, oval shaped portal, the portal’s blue light moving in the portal was hypnotizing alone. 

“That’s a portal. I assume.” Tony says with a little sarcasm in his tone, Spencer moves closer to it, curious about such a thing. Sam grabs his shoulder, “Hey, don’t get close to it! We don’t know what it could do.” Sam says, as he steps in front of Spencer. That’s when a huge force activated going to the portal, Sam got caught off guard and his legs was getting sucked into the portal causing Sam to drop his phone which he didn’t realize he was still holding onto. Spencer was closest and without thinking, he grabbed Sam’s arms, trying to pull him away, but Spencer wasn’t very athletic or physically strong compared to most, so he was slipping closer too. 

Tony and Alex jumped into action, Tony wrapping his arms around Spencer, pulling as well. Alex doing the same around Tony’s waist and with all their strength, they stopped moving into the portal. “What’s happening?!” Alex shouts, “The portal is sucking Sam in!” Spencer replies. “Well, this can’t get worse!” Alex shouts, as a gust of force causes Alex’s reading glasses to fall from his pocket and pushing them toward the portal even more. A moment later, even with all their strength they couldn’t stop the portal’s force and not only Sam, but all of them got pulled into the portal, shouting as they all got pulled in.


End file.
